Lost It All
by DevonshireCustard
Summary: 'No one knows my secret, and I intend to keep it that way. I don't trust anyone. I can't. I can't let anyone in my life, I can't tell them about my past.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First things first, this is set a while ago. I actually posted this ages ago, nearly 2 years ago now, but** **then school and college happened and I forgot all about it until now so I've rewritten it a bit. It's set not long after the show moved to Greenock. I might introduce characters from previous series, and some of the dates and things might not make sense but please just go along with it. I will probably move it along to series 10 quite quickly depending on how/where the story goes. This is my first story, and I'm not a good writer so would appreciate comments/reviews. Please let me know what you think. Lastly, thanks for reading :)**

I was starting a new school today. I liked my old school, then I lost everything. The life I knew before had been taken away from me. That day, everything changed forever. I was put into care and soon moved into a new foster family. They lived in Greenock, Scotland.

I hated this family. I'm scared of them and what they do to me. I'm scared of what they'll do to me if I tell someone the truth. They said if I told anyone anything, I would regret it. I'm scared of what the consequences will be. I've only been with these people for a week, and I already know what they're like. I know the truth behind why they fostered me. They've already done so much to me.

I've learnt to take care of myself so that no one knows anything about me. No one knows my secret and I intend to keep it that way. I don't trust anyone. I can't. Had I still been in my old school then i might have shared my secret; things might have been different. I knew everyone and knew I could trust them to help me. But that all changed when I moved up here. Now I have no one. That is the worst feeling in the world. But I can't let anyone in my life, I can't tell them about my past and how i ended up in the care system with secrets i didn't want anyone to know. I would be judged and bullied. I've been through enough in the past couple of months; I don't need any more trouble.

I hate it here in Greenock, I am too far away from parents, they needed me and I needed to be there for them. I needed to be near them so that if anything happened I could be there immediately.

_We were driving down the road on the way to school when I spotted a car on the opposite side of the road it had lost all control and was hurtling straight towards us. Next thing I knew, everything went black. I regained consciousness minutes later when 2 people were at the car rescuing us. I recognised them as 2 teachers from my school. Then I blacked out again._

_I woke up a week later in hospital. I couldn't remember anything - how or why I was there._

The accident was a month ago. I was thrown into care, and that was when I lost it all. I lost everything, including myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is short. It's taking a while to write, so to update sooner I had to cut it short. Also apologies for it taking so long to upload. Please let me know what you thought :) **

Students swarm every inch of the corridors discussing what party they went to this time. Teachers count down the days till the weekend. Even though it's 8:30 on Monday morning and the week hasn't actually started yet. Its always the same, no matter where you go.

I begin to wonder how on earth I can fit in here...

Half the pupils look like as if they've come to the wrong place. Dressed in their prettiest clothes ready to flaunt on the catwalk. They come dressed in clothes that clearly cost a fortune. And here I am in skinny jeans, and converses.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. Oh how I haven't missed that. Trying to fight my through the students to get to the heads office is ridiculous. I don't even know where I'm going, and I'm not going to ask, I meant how embarrassing is that?

I walked through a few more corridors. Just my luck that this school is huge. Well any school is big compared to my last school. It was literally impossible to get lost there. I miss it. I never thought I'd say that about school but still. I miss my life there; my friends my family! Everything. It's not fair that my world is flipped upside down. Just because of 1 guy who thought one more drink wouldn't make a difference. All because of him, my life stops. All because of him, I lose everything.

Ah damn. I think I'm lost. I'm sure I've already walked through this corridor.

After 5 more minutes of walking through the same corridors I eventually made it to the heads office.

"You must be Samantha ..." The voice belonged to a small woman sat at a desk. Presumably the receptionist. I found her annoying already. No one can be that happy on a Monday morning.

"Sam" I mumbled interrupting her.

"Yes well, take a seat and Mr Byrne will be right with you"

I took a seat. Wow this sofa was uncomfortable.

"Ah Samantha, come in" A tall man, dressed in a suit was stood in front of me, beckoning me into his office.

"Take a seat. Welcome to Waterloo Road. I see you've just moved to the area, I trust you're settling in okay?"

I simply nodded.

"Right well yes, looking at your grades it seems as though you are doing fine in school, however you have been off for a month so you will have a lot to catch up on, I'm tempted to place you in the PRU"

"And that is?" I mumbled. I looked up after I said it. I wasn't convinced he'd actually heard me.

"The pupil referral unit. Its where we send those pupils that need a little more support than they'd receive in the mainstream."

I nodded.

"However due to your recent grades; I think I'd like to start you off in the mainstream and see how you progress, if you find the level of work too much, then we'll see about placing you in the PRU."

Again I nodded. I don't think this guy was taking too well to my silence. He kept giving me looks expecting me to say something. But I wasn't. The less I say the better. I didn't want to say something I'd regret. I don't have a choice. I have to make this school work, no matter how much I didn't want to. Hopefully my living here will just be temporary anyway.

"Okay well here's your timetable. I'm going to have a pupil of ours show you around for today, just so you know where you're going. I'll just get her."

"You asked to see me sir?" I heard this thick Scottish sounding girl ask.

"Yes Imogen come in."

"Imogen, this is Samantha. You'll be showing her round for today."

"Um I will? Why me?"

"You're a credit to the school Imogen, I thought you would be an ideal person to show her round, introduce her to people. What do you say?"

"Right yeah okay. Sure come on Sam."

I felt sorry for the girl to be honest, he didn't make it sound like she had a choice really. I felt bad for her being lumbered with the new girl for the day.

I quickly followed Imogen out the door after taking my timetable off Mr Byrne. She kept talking to me along the way, telling me what was what. I nodded to be polite. I hadn't taken anything in though, it was all too confusing. We eventually arrived at a classroom, I'd seen from my timetable it was Maths we were heading to.

"Ah Imogen, there you are."

"Sorry sir, Mr Byrne asked to see me. This is Sam."

"Ah yes of course, he mentioned that this morning. Welcome Sam. I'm Mr Chalk. Right well, if you take a seat -" he scanned the classroom looking for a spare seat. I spotted one next to this boy on the table two tables in front of where Imogen had sat. "Ah yes. Take a seat next to Kevin here." He pointed to the boy, sat on the table with the spare chair I'd noticed.

I took a seat.

"Hi I'm - Sam!"

"Oh my god. Kevin" I truly smiled for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long, probably about year! I slowly updated it then forgot about it over time and just came back to it. As I've said before please review/rate it, I really appreciate the feedback. Thanks for reading. Also sorry its long and mostly speech, got a little carried away with conversations.**

"What are you doing in Scotland?" Kevin asked.

"I could say the same for you!"

"They moved me up here didn't they? I've moved into the school house. You still haven't told me why you're here"

"I've been fostered" I said. I couldn't get into this. I can't tell him, can I?

"That's great!" Kevin said. He was genuinely happy for me. If only he knew the truth.

"You'd think"

"Wait. What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah its nothing" I couldn't tell him. It's been a year since I last saw Kevin. He used to be there for me, but things have changed. We talk every now and then. I told him all about the crash and how I was in care, but that was all I told him.

"Er you two, be quiet, I'm teaching here!" Mr Chalk yelled at us from the front. He was teaching something about equations, I wasn't paying attention, I don't mind maths but I wasn't in the mood. I wasn't in the mood for any kind of school work these days.

"Sorry Sir." We said in unison.

"Sam, come on are you sure everything's okay? You don't seem right." Kevin asked. He was genuinely concerned. I so wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't. He wouldn't understand.

"Kevin it's been a year. Things have changed"

"Sam why did you stop talking to me? We were talking for weeks until you told me about the crash. Then you just stopped. I've been calling you for weeks."

"I just. Things have happened Kev."

"Like what? Sam?"

"Right, that's enough both of you. Kevin and Sam be quiet for the last time! Sam this is your first day I expect better from you."

"You don't know me" I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't know me. You can't expect better from me. You have no idea who I am, what I'm like! You know nothing about me!" I lost it. I yelled at him, and watched the class' response, everyone turned round astonished that the new girl had attitude. I kind of regretted it, losing it like that but I couldn't help it, they think they know me but they don't. Whatever they think they know about me, couldn't be further from the truth. No one knows me, not anymore.

"That's enough Sam! Cooler now!"

"For what?!"

"Cooler or I'll call Mr Byrne!"

"Oh for god sake!"

"That's enough"

"Go to the cooler. I'll be informing Mr Byrne of your behaviour!"

"Wonderful"

Mr Chalk wandered to the door.

"Ah Mrs McFall, could you escort Samantha here to the cooler please and inform Mr Byrne."

"Yes of course. Samantha with me"

I got up, grabbed my things and followed the teacher in silence.

We arrived at the 'cooler' whatever that was and stood by the door whilst the teacher walked in. There was another teacher sat at the front.

"Mr Clarkson. Samantha here has been misbehaving in Mr Chalks lesson"

"Right thank you" he looked at me "take a seat"

I took a seat at a desk on the second row.

Mrs McFall left and Mr Clarkson looked at me.

"Its your first day today isn't it?"

"Yes Sir"

"Why has Mr Chalk sent you here?"

"I was talking in his lesson. He told me twice, and I got annoyed after he said he expected better from me."

"Why?"

"As you pointed out sir, it's my first day, you lot know nothing about me" I muttered.

"Watch it Sam. Don't push it, I'm not going to argue, but some teachers will"

"Yes Sir". I had to admit, Mr Clarkson seemed alright but I still don't trust anyone here. Why should I?

Outside I could see Mr Byrne heading down the corridor. From the look on his face, I think I won't be here long.

I think Mr Clarkson could see the panic on my face as he stood up, and headed to the door,

"I'll deal with this, just get on with some work okay?" I nodded.

I looked out into the corridor and saw Mr Clarkson talking to Mr Byrne. I couldn't work out what they were saying, but it was probably pretty obvious. A couple of minutes later, Mr Byrne walked off, and Mr Clarkson walked back into the room. I looked up.

"Don't make me regret this Sam. I've stuck my neck out for you"

I couldn't help but ask, "why?"

"what do you mean"

"Why would you stick your neck out for me? I'm new here, you don't know me, you don't know if I'm worth it?"

"I'm a good judge of character."

I nodded and returned to my work. Soon after the bell went. I didn't expect to be able to go so I carried on working.

"You know the bells gone Sam?" Mr Clarkson shocked me out of my daydream.

"Oh yeah... I didn't think I could go?"

"If you've done your work then you can. But Sam before you go, I would like a word."

"Alright"

I packed up my stuff whilst he started talking. He walked towards me and sat on the desk in front of me.

"Sam if there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can talk to any of us"

"Yes Sir." He seemed genuine. But as soon as I told him social services would be knocking at the door and I'd be thrown straight back into care. And most likely moved away again. He wanted to help – if only he knew.

"Okay. You can go to break now. Well what's left of it"

"Thank you" I started to leave "oh and sir? You wouldn't be able to apologise to Mr Chalk for me would you?"

"Of Course" he looked surprised. Guess they don't get many people willingly apologising for their behaviour.

I wandered down the corridor not sure what to do or where to go when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry"

"Na don't worry. It were my fault" I looked up to see who I'd bumped into. I hadn't seen him around yet but he looked my age.

"The names Barry. Barry Barry"

"Barry Barry?" I repeated, I'm not convinced I heard him correctly.

"Yep, I'm so good they named me twice" He looked so impressed with himself. "So whats your name then babe?"

"Oh its Sam. Sam Wood"

"Nice to meet you babe. Haven't seen you round here before?" I can't say I'm a fan of him calling me babe, he only met me 2 minutes ago.

"I've only just moved here. I moved from down south"

"Long move then ay? How come?"

"I err, family reasons" Oh god, I panic too much when people ask me these questions.

"Im the same. Haven't been here long, only started last month, mam moved me and my sisters from Liverpool"

"Oh right. D'ya like it here?"

"it's not bad. Just got better though" He winked at me. My god this guy is confident. He radiates it. "Wanna meet me later? I could show you round"

"Er yeah okay, I'll meet you at the end of school" He seemed genuinely nice. We exchanged numbers and he said he'd meet me at the gates at 3:30.

I walked down the corridor towards the doors leading out onto the playground and saw Imogen stood there with Kevin, and 2 others. I walked over to them, Imogen saw me first and waved me over.

"Hey! I wondered where you'd got to! Mr Chalk was a bit harsh in sending you to the cooler for that by the way. Think he'd had a bad morning" she laughed

"That's alright, Mr Clarkson just let me out of the cooler, and I didn't know where to go, so I walked and bumped into some guy then found my way here" I laughed to. I think I'd get along with Imogen. She then introduced me to the other people. The other guy was Connor – her boyfriend and the other girl was Scout – she also lived in the school house with Kevin. Soon the bell went and we headed to the next lesson. Kevin put his arm round me as we walked to Science, I caught Barry's eye. He shot an evil look at Kevin, after he saw he had his arm round me. Kevin gave the same look back. I made a note to ask Kevin what that was about as we sat down.


End file.
